A life to live
by valentines-hater
Summary: Brooke and Haley run away for what looks like no real reasonNathan & Haley never got married what happens when the scotts find them seven years later? chapter 10up!
1. 1

**Chapter 1**  
  
"Mommy!" Jordan Elizabeth screamed as her twin Allisa Michelle pulled her hair.  
  
"Allisa! Stop it!" Brooke said a little loudly to her 5-year-old daughter.  
  
"But mommy she pinched me first!" Allisa said in her defense.  
  
"Haha Brooke, I told you to give them a nap, but why listen to me?" Haley said. Knowing that her three angles were probably wide-awake upstairs.  
  
"Jordan, Allisa go upstairs with Auntie Haley. She gonna put you guys down for a little bit." Haley shot her best friend a look, one that said _Don't you go and make me the bad guy!_  
  
"Okay twins let's go!" Haley said as the girls followed her. "And maybe if we're lucky and you two take a nap mommy will bring us out to dinner tonight!"  
  
"Yay!" They shouted as they ran upstairs in the room that they shared with Haley's girls.  
  
Haley and Brooke did well for to 22-year-olds. Sure they got a little jump- start when they both became pregnant at 16, but it seemed to be a blessing in disguise.  
  
Haley went to UCLA on full scholarship, while Brooke went to acting school. Haley finished with a degree in journalism three years ago. She was able to finish a year before most of her other classmates. Brooke did well too, they both managed to keep their figures after their children's births, so Brooke was able to get an acting role on a Soap Opera called, "Twisting Time." It was about a girl who moved out on her own after become pregnant with her mother's boyfriend's son's child. She was only 16 and now raising her twins on her own, meanwhile her twin's father is getting married to Victoria Frank. The richest woman on the west coast, he wants to get rid of Olivia, Brooke's characters name, and her children so they don't mess up his soon to be rich life. Brooke's daughters played Michelle and Janet, Olivia's children. All together the Davis' brought in a lot of money, about a million a year.  
  
Like Brooke, Haley had a great career that brought in a million a year at least. She was a model part time, and a newspaper writer for the LA Times. Her three daughters Lynnette Debra, Aleka Sandra, and Callidora Denise, were all small became they were triplets. The girls modeled kiddy stuff, like Halloween costumes, bathing suit, flower girl dress, things that little girls looked adorable in.  
  
Haley went to the girls' room; of course the house had nine bedrooms, and eleven bathrooms. It also had three offices, two dens, a pool, a big kitchen, a dining room, an attic, a basement, and a sun/play room. The house was set off from the road and was quite large. For now the girls all wanted to be in the same room, but Haley and Brooke knew that 5 girls sharing a room was a bad idea, so instead the two painted, framed, designed, and bought furniture for each of the girls rooms. All the rooms were upstairs. When you walked down the hall on the left was Brooke's room, and to the right was Haley's. The room straight down the hall was their room for now, but after Brooke's room the door said Allisa, the next one said Jordan, the one across from Allisa's was Aleka's, then Callidora, then Lynnette's. Each room had a bathroom that was accessible from both the room and the hall, but none were conjoined.  
  
Haley peeked her head in the door and saw that they were all sleeping. She went back down the hallway, then down the stairs, "Brooke, they're all asleep."  
  
"Thank God," Brooke said as she yawned and stretched out on the big coffee colored couch.  
  
"So where do you want to go for dinner?" Haley asked.  
  
"Umm, pizza good for you?"  
  
"Well it's not good for me, but it'll work." She said with a smile.  
  
Brooke and Haley went upstairs and changed into their non-mom-let's-just- have0fun type of clothes.  
  
Brooke came out of her room wearing a denim skirt, that was rather short, and a black tank top. Haley was wearing a tight fitting pair of size 1 jeans and a plan pink spaghetti strap tank.  
  
"So what should they wear?" Brooke asked, within minutes each girl had set out and outfit for their daughters. Brooke chooses an outfit not to far from what she was wearing for Allisa, it was a denim skirt, a white tank top, and white sandals. For Jordan, a sundress that was light green and yellow and the same white sandals. Haley picked out a denim skirt and yellow tee for Lynnette, jeans with a purple tank for Aleka, and denim shorts with a white tank for Cali.  
  
The girls rolled to Pizza hut in their white escalade. The girls were busy getting stuff from the salad bar when Haley and Brooke noticed them.  
  
"Please tell me that Nathan Scott isn't standing back there," Haley said to Brooke.  
  
Brooked turned around, "no Nathan isn't just standing back there he has Lucas with him!"  
  
"Shit. Girls come here!" Haley yelled. Haley had her hair down and sunglasses on. Hopefully they would go unnoticed. "Girls bring your salad's over here!" The obediently listened and came over to the table.  
  
Haley and Brooke shrunk down hoping that Luke and Nate wouldn't notice them.  
  
Soooooooooo......... do you like let me know! Valentines-hater! 


	2. 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
_The girls rolled to Pizza hut in their white escalade. The girls were busy getting stuff from the salad bar when Haley and Brooke noticed them.  
  
"Please tell me that Nathan Scott isn't standing back there," Haley said to Brooke.  
  
Brooked turned around, "no Nathan isn't just standing back there he has Lucas with him!"  
  
"Shit. Girls come here!" Haley yelled. Haley had her hair down and sunglasses on. Hopefully they would go unnoticed. "Girls bring your salad's over here!" The obediently listened and came over to the table.  
  
Haley and Brooke shrunk down hoping that Luke and Nate wouldn't notice them._

* * *

"I can't let the guys see them, god I hope Nate doesn't look at them he could tell that Lynnette and Cali are his but will he know who Aleka father is? Brooke what if he finds out? What will I do? God he could take my girls from me!" Haley said in a loud whisper.  
  
"Hales, snap out of it! Relax. Listen if Nathan was still a cold hard bastard like he was in high school then he won't give a fuck about them! And so what if he sees them and thinks that they look familiar?"  
  
"He could come over here!"  
  
"Haley, please. And no I doubt he'll know who Aleka's father is. Jordan and Allisa both have the same eyes as Aleka! (Al-e-ka) so if anything Luke will think that I had three, not you. Nathan will never, I repeat never, know." Brooke smiled and looked at her best friend. "I promise that he won't."

Lucas looked at his brother is disgust. "Why are we at a Pizza Hut?"  
  
"Because they always have the cutest waitresses," Nathan said in his own defense.  
  
"Listen I don't really care, if Brooke isn't a waitress at one then why am I here?"  
  
"I know Luke. And if things went our way both of them would still be here with us, but they left. Now all we can do is think about why they did."  
  
Lucas thought to himself, _Brooke told me she was pregnant, and then she told me that she wasn't. After that she left. She left and took Haley. Maybe I should tell Nathan_. "Nate?" he asked seeing that he was eying a mother about three tables away, as she tried to settle her kids.  
  
"Huh? Yea?" Nathan just couldn't look away.  
  
"I need to tell you something about Brooke, something that happened before she left."  
  
"Why?" Nathan asked still watching the mother.  
  
"Because it might be way Hales left too." It got quite, not an awkward quite, just a wave of silence, like the quite before a storm.  
  
"Please tell me. Anything I need to know." Nathan thought in his head, Brooke and Haley hated each other, what could make them leave together.  
  
Lucas sighed knowing that there was no going back from this point. "Brooke told me that she was pregnant." Nathan's mouth dropped, "But then she... she told me that she wasn't. She said that she had lied then three days later Haley and Brooke were gone."  
  
"So you think that, you mean to tell me, that I... me... NATHAN SCOTT! Could be the father to that little girl over there for all I know!" He said pointed to the little girl that was wearing a denim skirt and a yellow tee. What he didn't know was that it was Haley's daughter standing at the salad bar.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe." Luke sighed. "I never asked you about this but," Luke shifted in his seat feeling just a little uncomfortable, "Did you and Haley ever, and I mean ever, and listen little bro if you lit to me I will know, did you guy, ya know,"  
  
"Have," Nathan swallowed, "sex?" Nathan was the brother now that was uncomfortable. "Once I swear Luke, only once!"  
  
"Yea well me and Brooke only did once, and she thought she was," Luke shifted again, not able to get anywhere close to relaxed, "well... pregnant."  
  
"I dunno... I mean I think that she would have told me, but then again," Nathan groaned. "I thought she would have told me that she was leaving as well."

Haley and Brooke began to get up, they got the girls together and headed for the door the only problem was that the Scott boys were sitting near the door.  
  
"Brooke," Haley said.  
  
"Yea?" she answered.  
  
"Lets just walk past them."  
  
"If you say so." They headed for thee door.  
  
"Auntie Haley!" Allisa screamed about a table away from Nathan and Luke.  
  
"What is it honey?" Haley said a little embarrassed.  
  
"Why is the water shaking?" Ali asked, Haley looked at the cup that Ali was point at.  
  
"Oh my god," Haley said picking up Ali.  
  
Nathan stared at her, unable to tell what she was saying to the little girl, but what they girl had said kept echoing in his mind; _Auntie Haley_. Could it be? The child even looked like Brooke, maybe that was who the other woman was.  
  
"Brooke go, the shaking, the water, it's...it's a trem...a tremor." Brooke stared at her, she had just shouted her name over Luke and Nathan, they had to know by know, but as soon as the word tremor suck in she knew.  
  
"Oh my god! A tremor as in an," she swallowed hard, "As in an earthquake?"  
  
The ground began to shake more violently. Brooke picked up Aleka, and tried to get the other three, but it was no use. The little ones were screaming as their mommies tried to get them outside. Nathan and Luke seeing this grabbed the other three girls and all of them ran outside just as the building began to crumble.  
  
It was even more depressing outside. Sirens sounded, tree's spilt in half, fire burned all around them. The girls had put the little ones under themselves and were protecting them with their bodies. Nathan and Lucas did the same with Cali, Jordan, and Lynn. Soon the shaking had stopped, and the Scott brothers walked over to Haley and Brooke.  
  
"Here, I think these little ones are yours," Lucas said to Haley.  
  
"Th-thank you." Hales shuddered, finally her motherly instincts kicking back in she got down on her knees to look at the girls, and Brooke did the same. "Are you girls alright?"  
  
"Yes mommy," the seemed to say in unison.  
  
"Ok, lets go then, see how bad the house is," Brooke sighed.  
  
Lucas and Nathan just stood there. Their names were Haley and Brooke, same height, the girls would be around that age, but they looked so different.  
  
"Thank you again," Brooke said. Happy that she was wearing her sunglasses, so her eyes wouldn't tell her emotions.  
  
"Your welcome," The Scotts' said at the same time.  
  
The girls rushed to the car and buckled the girls in. And drove off.  
  
"Lucas?" Nate asked.  
  
"Yea?" Lucas said.  
  
"Was that Haley?"  
  
"And Brooke?"  
  
"Yea, I dunno," Nate said.  
  
"Did we just save our own children?"  
  
"God I hope so." Then they just stood there, mouths open, but no words were forming in their minds, and they watched the white escalade drive off.

* * *

Soooooooo!!!!! Did you people like it or hate it? Gimme suggestions! Or you can email me reallytallgrl50netscape.net instead of reviewing, although I would like the reviews, 7 reviews before I post again.  
  
--valentines-hater 


	3. 3

**Chapter 3**

Later that night

Haley walked over to the radio and turned it on. Brooke was sleeping across the hall, and the girls were all asleep too. Haley looked at the red florescent lights on the radio 4:35am. _'Why can't I fall asleep?'_ She turned into her favorite station 103.7 The Buzz.

"Yesterday an earthquake was experienced in the greater Las Angelus area. It registered as a 4.7 on the Rector scale, but on a lighter note now one was killed," the DJ scoffed. "Okay now I know that you insomniacs out there are awake and want to dedicate a song to so one for some reason. Or at least I hope someone calls in."

After a short pause he said, "Wow we have a caller, we'll be right back after this commercial."

Haley stand down on her couch next to the radio and began to write in her journal. It was the same one since her and Brooke had left Tree Hill. She couldn't put all of her feelings on the plain starchy piece of paper so she flipped back to the begin entry and started to read.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Wow, it has been a while since I had one of you. I mean really I had to be twelve during the time that I stopped writing. I think Haley is going crazy talking to a journal like it was a real person, god now she, I mean I, am talking about myself in the third person._

_ But right now I need someone to talk to, I just found out that I'm pregnant, I while I want it to be Nathan's I know that my little rendezvous with Lucas wasn't a great idea, and it might be his._

_ I saw Brooke today, and I broke down crying and ended up explaining everything to Tiger. I guess we had more in common than I thought; One being that we both might be carrying Lucas' child, if not the both of us have a baby Scott growing inside us. Brooke came up with an idea and it was for us both to leave. It sounded like a good idea so about three hours ago we left. We just packed up everything, and took some money and stole a credit card or two from our parents, just in order to get some money we got to Charlotte then we're going to LA…_

* * *

Haley felt a tear run down her cheek and shut the book. She then turned up the volume on her radio just as the commercial was ending it was something about a shower cleaner.

"We will take one more caller-" Haley picked up the phone.

"Hey who's this?" The DJ's voice said.

"Haley, it's Haley James."

"Well miss James who would you like to dedicated a song to?" Every song Haley knew raced in front of her finally she told him a song.

"It's for my high school sweet heart. I want him to know that I still love him, and that I'm sorry."

"Wow, well the other caller requested the song, so we'll put the song on and then your dedication and then his. Okay?" The DJ asked.

"Sure, thanks." Haley hung up the phone, and the song started playing.

_"Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too  
  
You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does  
  
We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes  
  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!"_

Then she heard her own voice, edited a little, "This is Haley James, and I wanted to tell my high school sweet heart that I still love him and I'm sorry."

Then a masculine voice came on, "This is a song that remind me of my high school sweet heart."_ 'I know this voice'_ "I wanted to tell her that I still love her, and well, I thought I saw her the other day and I guess it wasn't her, and i want her to know that I still look for her, and i am always thinking and dreaming of her. I miss her a lot; you see she just felt one night, no goodbye or nothing. So I wanted to say to her I love you and miss you Hales. Haley James if you're out there listening to this then you know that I still want you, and I want to be with you forever. That's all."

"Thank you Mr. Nathan Scott for your dedication, then Blink 182 "Miss You" came on.

* * *

So did you guys like it? i know a little tacky that it was the same song but come on you guys liked it didn't you? Oh and I want like seven or eight reviews before I post again and tardychick06 thanks for the imput keep it up!

-valentines-hater


	4. 4

Chapter 4 

'_He what?_' Haley thought to herself in the solitude of her room. '_He still loves me?_' Haley thought about the stuff that happened before she left.

Flashback 

Haley bit her lip nervously. "Are you sure he asked her?"

"Yea, I love you and that's all that matters," Haley said with a smile.

"Haley, you only have your first time once. I want it to be special." Nathan looked onto his girlfriend he really did love her.

"Your all I need for it to be special."

The next morning Haley rolled over in bed still tired from the night before and kissed Nathan's forehead, then again fell asleep in his arms.

**End of flashback**

'_That was the night I conceived Lynn and Cali. It was one of the best nights ever. But Aleka, that's a different story_.'

**Flashback**

Haley rolled over in bed, yawned and stretched. It had only been two days since her night with Nathan. She rolled around and saw him.

'_Oh my fucking god_!' She thought. She slowly got up and found her clothes. '_Did I really sleep with my best friend?_'

She tried to piece together what had happened the night before, '_Umm… shit! Why did I get so drunk?'_ She asked her self, feeling the headache coming on.

_'Nathan! No, god! He cannot know! I wonder if Lucas even knows? If I leave before he gets up maybe he won't remember, but still… what happened last night?'_

It was all a blur, _'Nathan no Dan made Nathan go with him to go see this coach guy in…uh where did he go? Was it Florida? No. No it wasn't. Umm o yea it was California. The dude coaches at, umm UCHJ no UCFI no! Shit where was it? Oh yea, UCLA, I think.'_

_'Then what happened? Lukie, Lucas thought that I needed to get out, so he brought me, where did we go? Jake's party, no he no parties...Jenny. Brooke's? No. Peyton's? No. Tim's? No, yea. Yea it was Tim's house. Then what? I only remember three shots of tequila, but that's because I called out three, THREE!!!, I had more, then we went back to his house right? Karen is outta town? Yea.'_

_'So we, Lucas and I, my best fucking friend in the whole god damn fucking world slept together?!?'_

It was too much for Haley, she quietly got dressed and ran out of his house. _'How could I do that? How could I sleep with the half brother of the man that I love, and gave myself to only a few nights ago?' _

**End of flashback**

_'That was the night that I conceived Aleka, it's amazing how that it almost never happens like that. The chances that my body would release three different eggs, and two be fertilized by Nathan, and the other by Luke?_' The doctors had said that it was a medical miracle. Haley thought otherwise.

Haley stopped rattling her mind, that part of her life is over know, Nathan and Luke are both out of her, Brooke's and there children's minds.

She then, from being overly stressed, curled up into the fetal position and fell into a dream world.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short but I needed to explain that. Umm, yea review i want atleast 6 then i'll post agian!

-valentines-hater

__


	5. 5

**Last Time**

_'That was the night that I conceived Aleka, it's amazing how that it almost never happens like that. The chances that my body would release three different eggs, and two be fertilized by Nathan, and the other by Luke?'_

Haley stopped rattling her mind, that part of her life is over know, Nathan and Luke are both out of her, Brooke's and there children's minds.

She then, from being overly stressed, curled up into the fetal position and fell into a dream world.

**Now**

Haley woke up the next morning still curled on the coach. Looking at her clock she jumped up and ran to her closet. She had to be at work in an hour and a half. She grabbed a black skirt, a matching jacket and a red camisole to wear under the jacket. She took a quick shower and blew out her hair before crossing the hall and going into Brooke's room.

"Brooke?"

"What tutor-girl?" Brooke joked.

"Umm-er- last night I couldn't sleep."

"I know it took me a while to too. The earthquake and the guys and, I know it was a lot."

"Well I was listening to the radio, and dedicated a song to Nathan, our song, you know until the day I die. And the DJ said that another person wanted that song to. And well afterwards, Brooke he came on saying he loved me!"

"Who the DJ?"

"No, Brooke! I'm not joking! It wasn't a dream. The guys are still looking for us. Err! Look I'm running late, can I take the Spyder? And you the Escalade?" Haley pouted.

"Look Hales calm down. Sure take whatever car you want. What time is Roslindale coming?"

"Eight."

"Okay, what time is it?"

"Half-past six."

"How are you so awake?" Brooke asked yawning.

"Only one and a half hours sleep."

"Oh, Haley I'm booking a spa day tomorrow, you need it. Make sure Jenison let's you off."

"Ok, bye tiger. I gotta go, or else I'll never beat the traffic," With that Haley ran downstairs, grabbed a water bottle and left. As if she predicted it she narrowly missed the traffic and punched in two minutes before she was late.

"Haley?" A voiced asked over the intercom.

"Yes Anna?" She buzzed back.

"Jenison what you in his office pronto okay?"

"Thanks Anna. Tell him I'm on my way," She then walked to his office.

"Good Mo-mo-morning," she said stifling a yawn.

"James we have a problem."

"Michaels isn't here today. Something about burning his hands on boiling spaghetti water or something."

"Sir what does that have to do with me?" Harry Michaels was the sports writer.

"Well I need you to do his article today, for me."

"sure sir. No problem."

"That's a girl. If it's a good article there might be a bonus. You're to meet him and the Café Brown for breakfast at nine."

"Sir, who am I interviewing?" she asked sipping her water bottle.

"Oh yes, Nathan Scott." Haley choked on her water.

* * *

Guys I'm really super sorry!!!! I didn't mean to take 3 months to update!!!!!

R&R I'll update more often now.

Valentines-hater


	6. 6

**Last Time**

"Sure sir. No problem."

"That's a girl. If it's a good article there might be a bonus. You're to meet him and the Café Brown for breakfast at nine."

"Sir, who am I interviewing?" she asked sipping her water bottle.

"Oh yes, Nathan Scott." Haley choked on her water.

**Now**

Noticing her choke on her water he asked her, "James? Haley? Is something wrong?"

"N-no sir. Just shocked. Nathan Scott, as in half of the Scott Brothers?"

"I had no idea you followed basketball. Yes, Nathan Scott, half of the Scott Brothers is whom you are interviewing. He really is a charming man."

"You have no idea," She said under her breath. Looking at the clock she noticed that it was already seven-thrity. "Well sir, I have to go sh my other article before I go so…"

"Okay go ahead, but make sure your not late."

"Yes, sir."

**Back to the Scotts**

"Lucas? Haley was on the radio last night, she said she loved me and was sorry."

"Nathan, please just stop, okay? You've been this way since she left. I was just a dream-"

"It very damn well wasn't! I swear it! I dedicated our song to her and then the next person that dedicated a song was Haley, the same song to me. Luke she's here!"

"Nath-"

"She's here and I know it. I'm going to find her bro. I need to."

"I know Nate, I know. Listen you have to go get ready for the interview, and gimme the remote," Lucas said as Nate began to walk out of the room with it.

"Fine, it's just soaps anyway."

"I don't care."

"Fine," he threw the remote at Lucas. Luke flipped through the channels until he saw a soap starting; he swore he saw Brooke's face so he didn't change it. Then fancy written letters came up and said "Twisting Time."

About two minutes into the show Olivia came on. "Darlings we have to go. He's coming.

"No mommy. I'm scared."

"Get your sister and let's go. Please hunny and can't lose you two too. A tear ran down her cheek."

"NATHAN! JAMES! SCOTT! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Luke yelled. Nate came running out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and shaving cream on his face.

"What? What happened?"

"Look at the T.V."

"Oka- oh shit. That's Brooke."

"Look at the two little girls."

"They have your eyes Luke."

"What does this mean?"

"You were right."

"About?" his eyes never leaving the screen.

"If Brooke left because she was pregnant than-"

"That might be why Haley left."

"And those little girls we saw the other day-"

"At Pizza Hut?"

"Yea, with who we thought were the girls."

"We're fathers."

"We need to find them."

"We'll start when I get back form the interview ok? I promise I won't take long," He ran back to his room, got changed and left.

_'I'm a father. I have a child, or maybe twins, even triplets. What am I gonna do?' _he asked himself as he turned into the parking lot for the Café Brown.

"Sir, may I help you?"

"I'm her to meet a reporter?"

"Ahh yes. James is at the back table. Just go on back."

_'I thought his name was Harry.'_ Nate got back to the table and saw a pair long tan legs sticking out in the aisle.

"-Er- hello?" the woman didn't look up. "I'm Nathan Scott. Are you the reporter?" Then the woman looked up, he saw tears in her warm brown eyes.

"Hello Nathan," she said just above a whisper.

"Haley?" He whispered back in shock, as he fell into the chair.

* * *

Hehehehehe am I evil?

valentines-hater


	7. 7

Hey guys! Oh my god I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in like 2 ½ weeks! OMG! I didn't even realize it was that long. Ok the story will be about 10 chapters and the things that will happen will be;

7- Haley confesses

8- Haley tells Brooke what happened, Nathan tells Lucas

9- the girls make a decision

10- the ending!

Now do you guys want a **really really sad** ending? A **really sad** ending? A** sad **ending**? Or a happy **ending?

OK please tell me!

On with the story….

* * *

**Last Time!**

_"Sir, may I help you?"_

_"I'm her to meet a reporter?"_

_"Ahh yes. James is at the back table. Just go on back."_

_Í thought his name was Harry.' Nate got back to the table and saw a pair long tan legs sticking out in the aisle._

_"-Er- hello?" the woman didn't look up. "I'm Nathan Scott. Are you the reporter?" Then the woman looked up, he saw tears in her warm brown eyes._

_"Hello Nathan," she said just above a whisper._

_"Haley?" He whispered back in shock, as he fell into the chair._

**Now back to the story**

"Haley? Wh-what are you doing here? LA? You left! We looked…you and Brooke! And pizza hut! And Hales how could you?" Nathan almost yelled. It was a good thing that Haley asked for the room in the back so no one would notice their fight.

"Nathan wait, this isn't fair!"

"Like hell it is! You and Brooke! You left us! Why Haley? I know Brooke was pregnant, Lucas watched the show! We know about Jordan and Allisa! But you didn't have to leave us! Luke would have helped! And why did you leave Haley? Huh? Why? Our fucking lives were ripped from us when you two left! But why did you?"

Haley was sure how to respond. She narrowed her honey brown eyes into slits and glared at him. "You Nathan. I left because of you and your father! Brooke left because of Lucas and Dan too! He's more the reason we left! No stop yelling at me!"

Nathan looked hurt, anger, and oddly enough happy. "Fine."

"I need to do this interview, it'll be fast then you can ask questions, ok?" She asked trying to keep her composure.

"Look Hales-"

"No Nathan, this is my job. It's what put the roof over our heads when we first got here, it's what paid the bills when Brooke couldn't work, it's what keep Lynnette from dieing when is contracted pneumonia when she was three! This job kept the family, _my_ family together for seven years! Do not mess this up for me Nathan! I didn't mess up UCLA for you, or basketball, or your whole life!" A single tear spilled down her cheek.

"You weren't there for that," he mumbled under is breath, using all his inner strength to no reach out and wipe away the pearly tear..

Haley saw his lips moving but heard nothing. "What Nathan?"

"Huh?" he asked sounding like he just entered the conversation.

"What did you just say?" She said a little demandingly.

"Damn it Hales! You weren't there! You weren't there for anything! Yea I went to UCLA! But I went there to get away from Tree Hill! I couldn't stay there it reminded me too much of you! Basketball, you weren't there when I was drafted to the Lakers! But you did mess up my life! I would sit at home every day waiting for you to call! I wanted to hear your voice! I wanted to see you laugh, hell I even wanted to see the face that you got when you were mad!" He yelled his face turning redder by the second, and his eyes threaten to betray him and spill translucent tears.

"I was there…" Haley said in a minute voice.

"For what Haley? For what?"

"I was at the draft, I even talked to you."

"No you-"

"Do you remember the reporter that had the short dirty blonde hair and purple eyes? The one that wore the deep purple suit and the brown shoes? I even stepped on your foot accidentally!" Her eyes threatened to leak more.

"That was you?" He said astonished.

"Nathan let me finish. I would have wrecked you life if I had stayed in Tree Hill. You and Luke wouldn't be playing basketball for the pros! I mean seriously! Nathan we left because we wanted to. We saved your futures by leaving!" By this point her eyes her glazed over and watery.

Nathan looked at her with a spurious look. Haley continued, "Nathan let me ask you a few questions ok, I know almost everything that Harry wanted to be asked. So three questions, is there a woman in you life? What made you choose the Lakers over the other teams? And why did the Scott Brothers even come out here?" She asked him as professionally as she could.

"No. They have a great record, and I as well as Lucas could succeed. LA was the farthest I could get from Tree Hill, and all the memories there," the last phrase he said a little bitterly.

"The LA Times thanks you for your time," she said in a small voice and began to get up and leave.

"Lynnette," he whispered.

Haley stopped mid-stride. "W-what?"

"Lynnette," he repeated a little louder. She turned to face him.

"Yes it's a pretty name."

"No you said that the job saved Lynnette when she was two."

"Yes the job did save her."

"Who is she Hales?"

Haley swallowed a gulp of air and stared him in the eye. "Your daughter."

She then turned around and left, leaving poor Nate alone once again. Not letting him notice the tears that were running down her cheeks.

* * *

Thanks to all that reviewed last time! I really hope that you guys liked this chapter I know I did…Mwhahahaha!

I wanted to thank Serious Fan because she got my thinking about the story in a better light.

PS! Tell me what kind of ending you want!

Thanks! Tardychick06, Duckygirl, Brucas69 (Its Drama!), hope165, Barbra, britney123, DuCksRVeRykOoL, gen, Annie, Serious Fan (did you like this chapter?), OthfanAnna

Cheers

Valentines-hater


	8. 8

**Hey guys it's me Valentines-hater. At the moment I feel like shit. I am dizzy, have a pounding headache, ringing ears, sore throat, sore arm, sore lower back, and crams like hell in my legs. I'm goin to the doctor tomorrow so I might not post for a while. God I feel really bad. IT HURTS! OMFG THE OUCHNESS!!!!**

**Hope I get well soon-**

**Valentines-hater**


	9. 9

_"No you said that the job saved Lynnette when she was two."_

_"Yes the job did save her."_

_"Who is she Hales?" _

_Haley swallowed a gulp of air and stared him in the eye. "Your daughter."_

_She then turned around and left, leaving poor Nate alone once again. Not letting him notice the tears that were running down her cheeks._

**First Person**

I finally arrived at home after driving around for a few hours trying to understand what Haley said. I'm a father.

Lucas was still in the same spot that I had left him. Watching Brooke's soap opera. I forced a cough in order to get his attention.

"What? Can't it wait 'til commercial?" Luke asked, eyes not wandering from the television.

"Fine."

I turned to the television; I personally wasn't one for soap operas but hey, I needed to talk to Luke and I knew that he wasn't going to break his concentration anytime soon. Brooke came on, I didn't catch her characters name, but she was yelling at someone, Mr. Davis or something, her boss. He wouldn't let her leave early to take her daughter to the doctors.

"Fine then I'm quitting!" Brooke's character that was called Olivia yelled. She then threw down her apron and walked through the kitchen and out the back door, just then a man, called Alex Calvex came in, suspenseful music played and then a commercial came on.

"What was it Nate?" Luke asked me, apparently I looked nervous, although I felt betrayed and yet oddly happy. "I'm a father."

**Back to third person**

The water bottle was on its why back down when Luke spit out the water that was in his mouth. "Wh-what do you mean? Father, no, that's just a, its only, Nate! We don't know if we are or not!"

 "Haley," he said, barely whispering.

 "What?" Luke apparently didn't hear him.

 "Haley."

 "What about her?"

 "The reporter."

 Luke looked at him as if he was crazy. "What about the reporter?"

 "The reporter," he repeated. "Haley was the reporter, she was filling in."

 "Why does that make you a dad?"

"Dan."

 "What?" Luke was more than confused.

"They left because of Dan! That bastard! If only, if only he hadn't started accepting you! Then Brooke wouldn't have left you! And she wouldn't have taken Hales, and they would be with us with our kids!"

 "Our," the blonde swallowed, "kids?"

 "Hales told me about it, they were both pregnant, Dan, the were scared Luke! They left, but they wanted to! And Haley she was at the draft! The one that stepped on my shoe! IT WAS HER! Luke!" A tear ran down his cheek, and Luke pulled him into a manly hug, and they both started to cry.

**Back to First Person, Haley's POV**

"Brooke!" I screamed into the house. "BROOKE ELIEEN DAVIS!!!!!!"

"What? Haley? What's wrong?" She came running down the stairs, the girls, I knew were already at school, and it would be ok if I screamed, and cried.

Brooke's hair was wrapped up by a hair ban. She was wearing her jogging suit. I just looked at her, tears flowing down my cheeks. I just fell onto my knees and started crying, I was hysterical, but I know that Brooke's arms were around me, trying to calm me down.

"Shhh…it's ok…Hales? Come on…talk to me…please Hales?" Brookes voice asked.

"He-he-he.." I couldn't tell her, I couldn't admit it to myself. "I-I-I told…"

"Honey, I can't understand you. He what? You told who what?"

"Nathan," I hiccupped, "He knows."

­­­­­­­­­­­­ Don't you guys just love me? Look I'll try to update on Sundays, it'll probably be, every other though, from Thursday, to Sunday I'll be in North Jersey for Model United Nations. If anyone wants to tell me something, or gimme feedback instant message me on AIM at demonic socks04 or on MSN blackhairpurpleeyes (at) hotmail (dot) com


	10. 10

**Flashback**

"Shhh…its ok…Hales? Come on…talk to me…please Hales?" Brookes voice asked.

"He-he-he..." I couldn't tell her, I couldn't admit it to myself. "I-I-I told…"

"Honey, I can't understand you. He what? You told who what?"

"Nathan," I hiccupped, "He knows."

**Now**

A silence filled the room. After about five minutes Brooke was able to get out the words. "He, he know what Haley?"

"Oh my God! Brooke! I told him! I wrecked our lives! I said that we were both pregnant! I said we both left because of Dan! And, and I told him. I told him he's a dad," Haley said at a low whisper.

"Oh Haley…" Brooke sighed. She looked down at her friend, in hysterics. Sobbing into Brooke's shirt. _I can't make her do this… It'll be too hard on her. We have money, we don't need to stay, God I loved Luke, but the girls and Haley re my family now… I can't expect them to want to change everything we have… Then the whole situation with Aleka... oh poor Kay._ A/N I have no idea where I came up with Aleka… I don't like it anymore, and am going to be calling her Kay all right? _How's she going to deal with this? Maybe… maybe we should… oh God help us, and let the guys know we love them. _

"Hales?" Brooke whispered shocked at the choice she had made.

"Haley James look at me, now," she spoke, almost in a commanding tone, with underlined traces of worry.

Haley peered up at her friend, swallowing the lump in her throat that had kept her from saying anything, "Yea Tiger?" She called, a nickname that she had given Brooke long ago. Her chocolate brown eyes threatened to spill more tears when Brooke started.

"I- God be with us," She grabbed Haley's hand A/N God this sounds like slash, but its not and won't be! and gave it a squeeze, then she looked into her best friends eyes, "I have an idea, well more so a plan… We loved the guys, right, but the seven of us, you, me, and our daughters, are a family now…" Brooke swallowed. "And well I have an idea, and I don't know if it's the best one, or the easiest, but it may work…"

**Now to the Guys**

Luke's blue eyes still shown with the salty tears that had fallen moments ago, finally he spoke, "Nate, so…"

"We're dads. We have children. Little girls. They left us though… Luke we need to find them. Need to," Nathan's brown eyes flashed a rare emotion for either Scott brother; desperation.

"Come on Nate, the paper Haley works for, they have to know were she lives, come on lets go and find our kids," and with that the brothers stumbled out of the room and to he car driving into Las Angles.

**I'm so incredibly sorry but I have to stop this here…. Um, know do you guys wanna know Brooke's plan? Muhahahaha if I get a couple reviews I'll have the next chapter out soon, I promise! Now riddle me this, do you guys want a happy ending or a sad-ish one? **

**Love ya all!**

**Valentine's hater.**


	11. 11

**Flashback**

"We're dads. We have children. Little girls. They left us though… Luke we need to find them. Need to," Nathan's brown eyes flashed a rare emotion for either Scott brother; desperation.

"Come on Nate, the paper Haley works for, they have to know were she lives, come on let's go and find our kids," and with that the brothers stumbled out of the room and to he car driving into Las Angles.

**Back to the story**

Nathan and Lucas sat under an uncomfortable silence the whole way to their children's house after a short ride to the paper's office and a quick lie to her editor that he promised childhood pictures. Their minds were racked with thousands of questions the most resounding one though was _why?_ And that question they could come up with no answer to.

After about thirty minutes, in silence, they pulled up to the girls' house, and with both cars sitting in the driveway, some of their fears were relieved, they were home at least. Climbing out of the car both men took a deep breath and looked at each other. "So this is it," Nate sighed.

"Yea... I guess it is…" Luke replied trying to seem some type of calm but all the while his thoughts were overwhelming him. _What if Haley's daughters aren't his… what if, what if after that party... What if "his" daughters are mine? _Nathan gave his brother a worried look, but swallowed the lump in his throat and headed towards the large oak door. He went to knock but the door opened first.

"Haley," Nate whispered. Her glorious brown waves curled towards her face and her brown eyes lit up when she saw him. Quickly he embraced her.

"Nathan.. I think you're killing me," she choked from his arms. He wasn't really, but he arms felt too right, too safe.

Loosing his grip, but not letting her go, he whispered into her hair, "How do I know that when I let go you'll still be here?" She pulled back, biting her lip.

"I'm still here," she whispered back. Within a matter of minutes both boys sat on the girls' couch, and Haley and Brooke stood in the corner of the room, with pictures in their hands. The girls had gone out with Rosa, the maid, for the day. "Now before we start, " Haley began.

"Know that we didn't mean to hurt you guys. We cared about you too much to stay. Being fathers at sixteen…" Brooke trailed off. Taking a deep breath she continued, "Would have wrecked your lives."

"Well we're here now," Lucas stated, his brother finished his statement.

"And we're not leaving you two, nor our daughters, ever."

"We love you guys-"

"Nothing can ever change that-"

"Stay with us-"

"Forever and always-"

"Please?" They finished in unison, both taking rings out of their pockets.

Haley started to cry, but still ran into Nathan's arms, and Brooke followed suit into Luke's arms. Both of the emotional twenty two year olds happily accepted the rings. After a few minutes, the girls regained composure. "Why don't you guys meet your daughter?" Haley suggested hinting to the photographs that resided in there arms.

Brook glanced at her best friend in a new light; _she's so brave, I'm so proud of her._ "Well Luke, here's one of your daughters," she handed him a picture of a smiling little girl with mid-back auburn brown hair, like her mom's, and her father's eyes, "This is Jordan Elizabeth."

Handing Nate a picture, this girl looked so much like her mom, except for her eyes which matched her dad's. "Lynnette Debra, Lynnie."

"Wow, she looks so much like you…" he trailed off.

"Allisa Michelle, she looks more like you, Luke," Brooke smiled.

"Nate, this is Cali, Callidora Denise," Nathan beamed. "You'll stay with me for forever right Nate? No exceptions?"

"Forever and for always Hales, forever, and for always," he leaned in to kiss her then noticed the last picture frame.

"And this," Haley began. She took a deep breath, and Brooked smiled reassuring at her. "Is Aleka Sandra," She showed the boys the picture; her eyes matched Lynnie's and Allisa's. "Luke."

A/N Okay that's all. It's over, lol, it's a mix of both happy and sad, though not really sad. Hope you enoyed my story.

Cheers

Valentines-hater


End file.
